Dance off
by lit1586
Summary: JR Based on the preview that was shown after the epiosode last night! Too great not to write about. Completed


A/N:Some Spoilers from next week, but I changed some stuff around. That preview was just too inspiring to pass up! I loved it! I cannot wait till next week.  
  
Dance off  
"Rory! 5 minutes." Lorelai called from the living room. She was staring in the mirror and putting on fake pearl ears. She is wearing a black, 50's style dress with white dots on it.  
  
"I'm ready." She replied sneaking up behind her Mom. Rory was dressed in a red 50's dress and her hair was held up with Bobby pins.   
  
"Ready to shake your booty?" Lorelai asked. They were entered in Star's Hollow's annual dance marathon tonight and she was determined to beat Kirk. "I'm pretty confident about this. Kirk's going down!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Rory questioned as they left their house and began walking toward Star's Hollow high, where the contest was being held.   
  
"Oh please. I mean I know his mother can hold her own, but Kirk will be done by 10:00."  
  
"Why 10:00?"  
  
"I figure he could last an hour past his bed time." Lorelai reasoned and Rory nodded. They finally reached the school to find Dean sitting outside on the steps.  
  
"Hey." He smiled and stood to kiss Rory quickly. "You two look very..... 50's like." He finished trying to find the right words.  
  
"Thanks I think." Lorelai smiled and held out her arm to Rory. "Shall we partner?"  
  
"We shall." Rory hooked her arm with her mothers and the three made their way into the gym.   
  
"Wow. This is when you know Taylor has way to much time on his hands." Lorelai joked as they entered. Lights moved around the room and made patterns on the walls. Balloons of all colors floated around the room and a big banner above the stage read 'Star's Hallow annual dance-off' in huge red letters. Their was a sign up booth right as they walked in decorated with confetti and ribbon. After they check in and signed up, Dean helped them put on their numbers for the contest. "13? That's unlucky." Lorelai complained.  
  
"Or really luck depending on how you look at it." Dean told her.  
  
"Let's sit on the bleachers while we wait." Rory suggested and they headed over to the wooden seats. "Does anyone want anything? I'm hungry. I think I see a table over there with goodies. OOo I think there's coffee! I'll be back."  
  
Dean laughed and Rory hit is chest. "Hey don't mock the obsession." She warned and he held up his hands. Rory smiled to herself but her smiled disappeared when she spotted Jess and Shane walking toward them. "Oh great." She sighed loudly.  
  
"Don't sound too excited." Jess told her when he over heard her reaction.  
  
"Sorry I'll try harder next time." She growled.  
  
"That's all I ask." He grinned and although she tried, Rory couldn't keep a small grin from showing on her mouth. She quickly pushed it away. "You're aloud to smile."  
  
"I'll tell you when there's a reason to." Rory retorted and gave Shane a dirty look, which didn't go unnoticed by any of the teens.  
  
"Don't look at me like that freak."  
  
"Oh sorry I was just distracted by how annoyingly fake your hair color looks." Rory told her with a serious face.  
  
"At least I try to make myself look nice."  
  
"Well, you can't succeed at everything you do. I'm sure you'll get it right one day." Rory was full of come backs tonight, she was very proud of herself.   
  
"Jess, are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Shane demanded.  
  
Jess looked uncomfortable for a minute and Rory could tell he didn't want to say anything mean to her. "Just lay off Rory." He said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"What do you care Jess?" She questioned.  
  
"Please." He pressed trying not to get mad. "Just forget it..."  
  
"I'll never forget, unlike some people I know." She told him, obviously hinting at the fact that she felt he had forgotten all about her and the kiss as soon as she left for Washington.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. "Alone."  
  
"No." Dean interrupted taking Rory's hand.  
  
"Yes." Rory corrected and released Dean's grip. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Fine." He agreed reluctantly, she could tell he wasn't happy at all. Rory tried to ignore it and left Dean and Shane sitting on the bleachers. Jess was already waiting in the hallway.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Jess questioned as soon as Rory entered the hallway.  
  
"What was what supposed to mean?" She asked getting angry.  
  
"That little comment." He waved his hands in the air, getting exasperated.  
  
"It meant that after everything that happen between us, you act like I never even existed to you." Rory cried trying to stay calm.  
  
"What EXACTLY is everything Rory?" Jess questioned. "Is it when you kissed me?"  
  
"Shhhh.."  
  
"OH right sorry. We wouldn't want anyone to hear!" Jess whispered sarcastically.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Look Rory you kissed me and you left for 3 months without a word, without a damn good-bye even."  
  
"I know." She sighed, then looked down and paused. "I know... I'm.."  
  
"Don't say it Rory. Don't you apologize now." He told her before walking away. She followed him back into the gym and back to Dean and Shane.  
  
"It's never to late." She grabbed his wrist, just above his hand and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
He stared into her eyes for a minute and his face softened "Fine."   
  
"Fine?" She repeated.  
  
"Yeah fine." He confirmed and he looked down at his wrist. "You can let go of my arm whenever you want."  
  
"Oh sorry." She blushed and let go, as her mother ran back over.  
  
"Hey sorry for the hold up. I got stuck in-between an argument with Luke and Taylor about if he should serve sundaes with vanilla and chocolate ice cream or vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. " Lorelai explained as she approached the teens. "Why hello Jess and... Shane. Right?"  
  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
  
"Are you two in the contest?"  
  
"Nope just on lookers." Jess told her.  
  
"Oh well, it should be starting soon so we have to get on the dance floor lady." Lorelai smiled sensing the tension.  
  
"Yeah OK." Rory agreed needing to get away from their, Dean hadn't stopped staring at her since she and Jess came back in. "I'll see you guys later." She excused herself from Dean and Jess, but ignored Shane.  
  
"So you appeared to be having fun." Lorelai told her sarcastically as the music began to play and they entered the dance floor.  
  
"Tons." Rory sighed as they began to dance. "Jess and I got into a fight."  
  
"About the kiss I supposed." Her Mom always knew what was going on.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "But luckly I don't think Dean or Shane have a clue."   
  
"Is that lucky?"   
  
"I don't know. I don't really feel like talking about this." She told her. "Can we just dance?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course." Lorelai agreed. "But I wanna talk later." Rory nodded.  
  
**3 hours later**  
  
What started out as 20 entrees was now down to about 11 and the Gilmores were still going strong. "It's almost 10:00 now. Kirk should be droppin any second now." Lorelai announced as she watched Kirk and his Mom zoom by, still very much awake.  
  
"Or not." Rory sighed and looked over at the bleachers. Dean was sitting alone, he had a drink in his hand and he was looking around at the decorations. Rory could tell he was bored. She looked over at Jess and Shane who were just a few seats up and over from Dean. Shane was hanging all over Jess and trying her best to kiss him, but he was refusing. She noticed that he looked a little upset, probably because of their argument. 'Is he staring at me?' she thought to herself as she watched Jess' face. She smiled a little and he smiled back. Rory's heart stopped for a minute and she felt a rush of excitement.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai shock her a bit. "Don't go to sleep on me here."  
  
"What?" She questioned, looking away from Jess' stare and back at her Mom. "I'm sorry I was drifting."  
  
"Thinking about Dean?" She joked with a grin.  
  
Rory hesitated and looked over at Dean who was staring at Jess, staring at her. Dean looked back at Rory and noticed she was looking up at Jess. "Yeah." She replied turning back to her Mom.  
  
"Confused?" She couldn't put a thing past her Mom.  
  
"Yeah." She repeated and they continued to dance without another word.  
  
**12:45**  
  
"Man what is this guy on?" Lorelai growled quietly as Kirk flew by them again. It was down to 4 couples now, all of them (besides Kirk) were hardly awake.   
  
"He's like the energizer bunny." Rory added, her voice sleepy as she rested her head weakly on Lorelai's shoulder.  
  
"He keeps going and goin and goo" She stopped and let out a yawn.  
  
"Hey. Wake up." Rory order slapping her face softly, as a fast song began to play.  
  
"They have to be kidding." Lorelai sighed as her and Rory began to moved a bit faster to the tempo. "Oh damn." She yelled as she tipped over. "My shoe is broken." She sighed as she continued dancing, half her body shorter then the other.   
  
"Do you want to stop?"   
  
"NO! Never!" Lorelai cried loud enough for Kirk to hear. "Dean!" She called to Rory's boyfriend who was half asleep on the bleacher. Dean made his way over to them. "Go ask the judges if you can take my place so I can get a new pair of shoes." Without a word, Dean nodded and held to the judges table.   
  
He returned a minute later. "They said you have exactly 5 minutes starting as soon as you let go of Rory."  
  
"Wow. Strict." Lorelai made a face and let go. "OK I'm going."  
  
"Hurry back." Rory called after her as Dean took her into his arms. "I'm tired."  
  
"I can tell." He replied shortly, but Rory was too tired to notice. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the doorway where Jess was standing now. Shane had left a long time ago, frustrated with her failed efforts to make out with him. He was still watching Rory. She smiled at him again and once again he smiled back. They locked eyes and every time Dean turned so that she was facing him again they watched eachother. Dean was also watching Jess everytime he turned and was beginning to get upset, because he hadn't taken his eyes off of Rory. He rolled his eyes, looked down at his girlfriend and realized for the first time that she was staring at Jess too. "Can you please stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Rory wondered picking up her head and looking at Dean. She unknowingly glanced at Jess out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"THAT!" He yelled. "Stop staring at him."  
  
"At who?"   
  
"Don't play dumb Rory." Dean pulled away from her. "You and Jess have been eye flirting all night."  
  
"OK I'm sorry. EYE FLIRTING?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"It's not funny." He growled and Rory knew he meant business.  
  
"Look Dean I wasn't 'eye flirting'" Rory lied. "And if I was it's only because I'm tired and I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
"Were you tired 3 hours ago?"  
  
"No. I was fine why?"  
  
"Because you were staring at him then too." Rory started to say something, but he stopped her. "I'm done Rory! I can't believe it took me this long to realize it."  
  
"Realize what?" She asked although she already knew the answer. Dean pulled away from her.   
  
"You and Jess!" He yelled.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"STOP. You are so into him Rory and he's into you. Everyone sees it." He screamed causing everyone's attention to turn to Dean, including Jess. Lorelai entered the gym at that minute and stopped half way to Rory.  
  
"Dean stop it." Rory cried.   
  
"I've had it Rory. I can't do this anymore!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked  
  
"It's done. We're over. I'm not your boyfriend anymore." He yelled, she could see the unbelievable anger in his eyes.  
  
"Dean.." She called once more as the tears that had been gathering in her eyes finally fell. She watched him walk out and push Jess before leaving. Lorelai came up behind her and she turned, burying her face in her shoulder. "Mom." She whispered through her tears.  
  
"I know." Lorelai sighed and held her hand around Rory's shoulder, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie." They stood there like that dancing and crying together for another hour.   
  
It was well past 3:00 when Lorelai and Rory left the school. Rory was still upset but has stopped crying. On the bright side, Kirk dropped out because he knew that the Gilmores were having a tuff night, they won the contest.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to get home and go to bed." Lorelai sighed as they walked out of the school. Her arm was wrapped around her shoulder and Rory was staring at the ground. "Hey, are you there?"  
  
"NO." She whimpered and looked up a Lorelai.   
  
"Oh my baby." She gushed and pulled her head to her shoulder. "It'll be OK."  
  
"I know." Rory smiled a bit. "I need to clear my head. I'm gonna take a walk before I go home."  
  
"Want me to come with?" Lorelai pushed back a piece of Rory's hair.  
  
"Nah. I need to be alone for a while." Rory hugged her Mom before beginning to walk off. "I'll see you at home." She called and her Mom waved back. She didn't know where she was going, but she figured her feet would figure it out. Putting complete trust in them, she ended up at the bridge 5 minutes later. Taking a seat, she dangled her feet over the water.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for a girl like you to be out." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's dangerous out her. There could be robber, killers.."  
  
"Bring on the killers." Rory sighed as she looked up at Jess. He took a seat beside her and felt her muscles loosen. "So I guess you heard."  
  
"I guess the whole country heard the way Dean was yelling." Jess joked. "I'm pretty sure I hard a breaking news report on the 'Late Late Show'"  
  
Rory didn't look amazed, or at least she tried not to. "I can't believe he actually... " She could get the words out, before she began to cry again. Not knowing what to do, Jess wrapped his arm softly around her shoulder. Rory immediately pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." She sighed pulling away from him.   
  
"No... It's OK." He told her gently, looking into her eyes. "I'm here."  
  
"I wish things had been different." Rory started and looked away.  
  
"I know. Sucks to be dumped." He agreed.  
  
"That's not what I meant." She looked back at him. "I wish that I hadn't stayed with Dean for so long, when I knew that I didn't want to be." He felt nervous and couldn't keep eye contact anymore. After a short pause she continued. "What he said was right ... at least for me." She revealed and he looked up, obviously surprised. "Just though you should know that."  
  
"OK." He didn't knew what to say. There was silence for a moment. "So you and Dean are definitely ... over?"  
  
"So it seems."  
  
He nodded and turned, trying to hide his smiled. "Well, then I guess I could tell you that he was right about me too." Rory smiled and looked down taking Jess' hand in hers. "Umm as much as I hate to go... There's something I need to take care of."  
  
Rory knew what he meant, he was going to ended it with Shane ... for her. She smiled and squeezed his hand before they stood. Jess turned to walk away. "Jess." He stopped and he turned. Rory grabbed his waist and pulled him into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow." He repeated before leaving. 


End file.
